The government asylum
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: This is a story about Ichigo escapeing from well, a government asylum! He and his freinds were put there instead of an normel one was because they have extordinary gifts! Also, well they are insane, one isn't really just went off 1's Revised!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER!**

** Warning for pathetic wimpy people that don't like anything to do with death or blood don't read this story! I was being lazy so the death of Ichigo's mom isn't as bad as I could of made it! Trust me I am very good at making very nasty, gruesome scenes but it takes me a very long time! I have to reread it like a hundred times and change it in till I am satisfied and if I do that it will take me at least a week to make it the way I want it! I am very picky so I try to out line the details! **

**Grimmjow: your a lazy ass!**

**Me: no I'm not! I just don't wont to keep my viewer's waiting and I get pissy if I don't sleep an of!**

**Grimmjow: Why the fuck am I not in this one? Reading through the chapter.**

**Me: Cuz!**

**Grimmjow: Well I want to be in it to!**

**Me: If you stop winding I might think of putting you in it!**

**O, I forgot this counts for the other story to Grimmjow's Cub! I do not own bleach! Tear drop! **

**Chapter1**

They put the boy in a patted room, a strait jacket that instead of having Velcro it had medium sized chains that were made out of stainless steel. His hair was a vibrant orange and his eyes, a honey color. He had almost killed another patient to day.

The boy would be grumpy, hotheaded, yet, kind one minute. Then, blood thirsty, Insane, and Feral, the definition of a monster the next. When he was younger he had watched his mother die, no one really knew what had happened, besides with the forensic evidence that told them that the person or persons had just tortured the poor women.

She had almost all of her bones broken in her body, excluding the ones in her face. They had sliced her abdomen open and tore her wrists open. Then, after they put, a noose around her neck and hung her, which at that time must have been a blessing for all the pain flashing through her delicate broken body had no doght, been painful. The entire time the boy had been forced to watch by his sick capters.

At first we thought he had had multi, personality disorder, but, we all quickly dismised that. It seemed that every time he is exposed to any amount of blood he becomes raveged by an animal-like blood thirst.

The redhead dislikes anyone to be within twenty feet of himself besides a few other patients. He could have easily escaped during his many rampages I knew it and almost everyone else knew he could yet, he never even tried to leave.

All the years that I have been here, studying him, Ichigo seems to think of things like a disgusting, twisted game of wits and cat and mouse. He loves to get into peoples heads, drive sane people insane. I once asked him if he understood his mental illness and he said, " There is no such thing as sanity. It is the so called sanes point of view. That there can be no such thing as happiness, is because bad things all way happen so if you were happy one minute it would be taken away another.

"His 16th birth day was coming up in two and a half weeks. His family only visited on that day. They had seemed to have given up on him a long time ago. It was sad.. They use to visit him ever week sometimes even twice a week.

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V.**

'Morons! They can't keep me locked up they should know that by now!' I shifted in my straitjacket, inching into the nice, dark, corner. Started cackling insanely. Imagining the chills going through the useless guards on the other side of the door.

Everyone knew to stay away from me. Even the newbies felt instinctively that they should avoid me at all cost and the stupid ones that were trying to show off always ended up in the hospital for at least two weeks.

"I wonder what Renji was doing?" I murmured out loud to myself.

I had decided that this place wasn't satisfying my needs, my craving for blood. So, I was getting out. I was getting Renji, Uryuu, and Chad out too.

Uryuu would be useful, he was like me but, better at planning and conning people. He also, hacked into a computer and made us IDs. It was scheduled for my birthday, I was going to have sooo much fun!

I had gotten in the safe when there was a 'incident' and retrieve a sword that I had made myself, Uryuu's bow, and Renji's sword also.

It was so funny! Non of the staff even noticed!

During the distraction. Uryuu had found the keys to the cuffs. Soon they would be free.

I went into a full blown fit of laughter that could be heard throughout the entire giant old building!

"I WILL BE FREE!"

**ChapterEnd**

** I am happy that I revised this Chapter I didn't do it well but it is longer and I think that it sounds much better now. Also, Ichigo is like his hollow and really horrible things happened to Ichigo's mom.**

** Yup, crazy has friends! **

** Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Yup, I am finally back, amazing isn't it? I Missed you all. **

** I was in trouble for quite some time and when I got my computer back I had no insperation for a new chapter. I have a birthday in two days and my grandma keeps pestering me about it. I didn't really want anything for my birthday and it is driving my grandma insane. **

** Grimmjow:"Hay, woman! I thought you were gonna put me in here." Glares at me. "What's up with this bitch?"**

** Shirogetsu: "Hay! I'm the only one that can treat her that way." Points finger at Grimmjow accusingly. **

** Grimmjow: raises an eyebrow**

** Me: Looks between them nervously. "Uh, your going to be in it later, ok."**

** Grimmjow: "It better not be some two second deal." **

** Me: "It's not, I have plans."**

** Grimmjow: "Better not be lying to save your ass!"**

**Chapter2**

Ichigo's family was only five minutes away and the four were in two minutes going to execute there plan. Get out of this boring, wimpy, insane asylum.

"Is everything all ready?" Uryuu whispered across the table to his friends and break out buddies. Ichigo grinned, "yaya, I convinced that new girl called, I think, Rukia? that if the psychiatrist gos near her that he will stick a needle in her arm! Her appointment is well, started right now!" The red haired teen had a evil glint in his eyes. A trademark smile that when he was I such a mood was barely being kept under control. He didn't wont the lil doctors to get frightened, though so he endured.

Uryuu pushed up his squarish glasses, glancing up at the clock. "Now" he said quietly Ichigo, Uryuu, and Renji had all been sitting in Chad's rather large room. Ichigo and Renji had eagerly slid under the gentle giant's bed and grabbed there beloved weapons.

Ichigo whooped insanely, Holding up his giant clever like sword victoriously above his head. Then, hugged the large blade. "I missed you Zangetsu!" The boy giggled out, a crazed grin plastering his sun deprived face.

**3 minutes later**

"AHHHHHHHH!" A woman lay, bloody on the sterile white floor, her chest ripped open with bare hands. Frenzied cackling was the last thing she had heard. The wall was splattered with crimson. "Ichigo. Was that necessary?" Uryuu said with a sigh. Ichigo simply shrugged childishly.

"She was going to get in the way!" Uryuu sighed and rubbed his eyes, " and the last one was too, and the one before that? Huff* Ichigo, if you don't stop bloodying up the hallways someone will notice and until we are able to get outside I won't be able to remove our 'restraints'. You want me to remove them, right?"

Ichigo rolled his honey colored eyes, " Of course I do! You would have to be crazy," Ichigo flailed his arms around like a mad man, " to think that any of us would want to be caged up like twisted little lab rats! Running around in are little habitats and acting like this place isn't a fucked up prison for the unnatural fucking folk from around the messed up shithole of a world!"

Uryuu simple sat stunned at what Ichigo had said, rarely hearing him as angry and serious as he had been sounding in that very moment of time. Renji's eyes became huge. He stared blankly at Ichigo for several long seconds before smirking with the thumbs up. "Man, You said it!" Renji started to make the crazy sign and spoke. "The docs around here are ccccrazzzy!" Renji than began to laugh, tears of mirth spilling from his eyes. Chad glanced down at him, a unsure look crossing his dark handsome face. " You are all... Strange." Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "Yes, some more than...others it seems." As he said those words he stared at Renji who started to yell at his blade, saying something about a baboon's ass or something like that? Renji looked up, "what?" Renji pointed at himself, "Me! Hay, that's not fair! You should be staring at Ichi! He's the one that you should be looking out for!"

Renji glanced at his sword and twitched an angry glare trying to burn a hole through it. "SHUT THE HELL UP! YAYA, W-WELL YOU ARE A BABOON'S ASS! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE! LALALA!" "Renji you moron, be quite! You're going to get all of us caught!" Uryuu whispered out harshly. "YOU'RE BEING LOOOOOUD RENJI!" Ichigo giggled evilly. "Uryuu we aren't going to get caught. Miss crazy pants is busy flipping out again." "I don't even want to know, now lets get going." Ichigo saluted, "Yes sir mister theres a stick up my ass, who I am not going to be given orders from."

** Ichigo's family**

"I wonder if Ichigo has missed us, I hope he did." Yuzu said worriedly. Isshin sighed sadly, he didn't want his girls getting to excited. Ichigo was aggressive and unpredictable.

"I hope so too sweety." Isshin said sorrowfully. Kirin stared at the ground and scuffed her sneakered feet on the sterile marble floor. They were escorted to a cage like room. It was small and blindingly bright. In the center of the small room was a silver table with a bench on both sides. It had heavy bolts drilled into the stone floor to prevent anyone with 'mood swings' from killing family members, they didn't want to deal with anymore papers work than they already had and the people that they were trapping in the rooms with the psychopaths didn't have to sign papers that said if they were killed that the asylum wasn't liable for it.

The three nervously sat Yuzu had her hands folded in her lap and fidgeted nervously. The other two simply sat and stared at the table top.

**Chad's Room**

"It is time to go meet your family..." The pink clayed women stepped completely into the room Looking everywhere and ended up finding nothing. She grasped her radio on her hip and screamed that they had escaped.

Waiting Room

Woop, woop, woop! A siren repeatedly rang out. "DAD WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kirin franticly yelped out in fear. Isshin's eyes widened, "O, gods.. This, this can't be happening!" Isshin thought fearfully. Just as Isshin opened his mouth to tell his daughters to hide under the table a man rushed through the door. "Pant* pant*, sir you need to come with me it is not safe here!" The brunet wore a security uniform brandishing a hand gun and wore black caviler.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked forcefully, "Where is my son? Is Ichigo ok?" Isshin questioned as he walked down the hall, both of his daughters clinging to him. The man sighed and turned to face them, a mournful yet serious look on his face.

"Well, sir..." The man nervously scratched the back of head. He seemed to be having difficulty looking Isshin in the eyes. "Well, the-the escapee is your son and a few others.." Isshin's mouth dropped he blinked a few times before composing himself. "How is that p-possible?"

The man shifted and flinched when he heard the girls starting to sob against their father's side. "We aren't entirly sure s-sir. I am sorry." Before Isshin could say another word, the man turned and started to make his way to the safe room, determined to protect this small sad family from their own blood, even if protecting them would be the end of him.

**ChapterEnd**

**INPORTANT NOTE!**

** I am trying to update my stories from the date last updated but, I my update Grimmjow's cub after this and I am almost done with a one-shot that is a Ulquoirra/Ichigo fic. I started it a long time ago but I never really got to it I have maybe a fourth of it left to write then I can publish it. It is much different than my other stories that I have written and some of the story may be better than the rest of it because my writing has improved, I think, quite a bit over the last year or two.**

** Please vote on my poll on what story you would like me to update next. Also, if you think I should have a pairing in this story Ichigo uke of coarse, please tell me in reviews until I make a poll for it.  **

** Thanks for reading and please review!^-^**


End file.
